


Stay Here A Little While

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drakecest Prompt Meme, Feelings Realization, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: Forsomethingyesterday,and it also fills a prompt on theDrakecest Prompt Meme.After running from soldiers and getting to a safe place, Sam trips and falls on top of Nathan/they go tumbling down a hill. After a brief moment of staring each other down, Sam tries to get up and focus back on the mission, but Nathan decides to pull him back down against him.And neither want to recognize their feelings for each other because of how wrong it is, but right now all Nathan wants to do is kiss him hard. Bonus if both brothers are covered in blood and dirt- just one big hot mess.





	Stay Here A Little While

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingyesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingyesterday/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [somethingyesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingyesterday/pseuds/somethingyesterday) in the [drakecestprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/drakecestprompts) collection. 



> I know, I still have a ton of other stuff to do. ;A; But I kind of wanted to take a little break from porn (LOL WHAT?) and write something well... not porn. XD So I might as well work on some of the prompts I've claimed! I promise, the rest of Drakecest Week (which is turning into Drakecest Month, hahaha) will get done! \o/

All Nathan could do was _run_.  With gunshots ringing in his ears, chest burning and muscles screaming while adrenaline rushed through his body, all he knew was that he couldn’t _stop_.   He’d glance behind periodically to make sure that Sam was still there hot on his heels, and then once he’d determined that his brother was okay, he pressed on, feet pounding through rocks and dirt.  To make things worse, it had started raining, which unfortunately didn’t slow down their pursuers much, and caused the ground to loosen underneath his footsteps.  Even though he was wet and fatigued and his feet would slide with each step that he took, he kept going, determined to find a safe place for him and Sam to take refuge in.

 

After running for a while through brush and dirt trails, eventually Nathan turned a corner past a tree, silently thankful that the sound of gunfire was fading fast behind them.  He allowed the beginnings of a small smile to grace his lips once he’d realized that they’d _actually_ escaped, although he couldn’t relax just _yet_.  That smile disappeared just as quickly as it appeared though, when Nathan realized that the trail ended right there, at the top of a small hill.  “Oh crap!”  He yelled out as he just narrowly stopped himself from tumbling over the edge of it, and with his arms thrust out on each side of him, Nathan somehow, some way, managed to catch his balance.  Proud of himself, he let out a little laugh as he stared down the side of the hill, having had escaped _that_ fall, but he wasn’t prepared when his older brother slammed into his back full force.  The breath was nearly knocked out of him as he tipped over the edge, eyes wide as he felt the ground pulled out from underneath his feet when gravity took over.

 

“Nathan!”  Sam managed to cry out in panic as he tumbled down the hill after his younger brother.  He hadn’t _meant_ to run into him; with the wet ground underneath his shoes, he couldn’t stop himself in time when Nathan had stopped short in front of him, and the momentum had pushed him forward, _right_ into his younger brother’s back.  It felt like things were moving in slow motion as they rolled down the grassy side of the hill, which was thankfully more like a _slide_ down instead, and Sam internally said a silent thanks for _that_ small favor.  Eventually they made it to the bottom, the both of them being prevented from falling any further by a small, grass-covered ridge.  “Jesus Christ, are you okay?”  Sam asked with concern once they had stopped, and when he realized that he had kind of landed on _top_ of Nathan with their limbs tangled in ways that would have almost seemed more _intimate_ had they not been brothers, he quickly shifted position so that _all_ of his body weight wasn’t pressing down upon his little brother.

 

“Yeah, I think I’m fine,” Nathan got out with a cough, turning his head to the side so that he wouldn’t cough in his brother’s face.  “You’re heavy though,” he complained underneath the weight of Sam’s body, and even though it shouldn’t have been a situation that brought up any emotions other than annoyance or relief, feelings that Nathan had been a long time fighting to keep deep down inside of him suddenly bubbled up to the surface at the realization at how _close_ they were at that very moment.  With how Sam’s knee was nudged in between both of his legs, and the way warm pants of his brother’s breath ghosted over his cheek and throat, it only caused decidedly _less_ innocent thoughts to enter his mind.  Nathan couldn’t pinpoint exactly _when_ the not-just-brotherly feelings had started up towards Sam, they were easy to blow off as hormones when he was a teenager, but all he knew was that they were _wrong_ and he shouldn’t be feeling that way about his _brother_.  His older brother, his _only_ brother, the one who had taken care of him for as long as he could remember.  But there he was, with a flush threatening to spread across his cheeks as he stared up into Sam’s hazel eyes, and their lips were so, so close to brushing against each other.  _Too_ close.  Tantalizingly close.  Nathan’s heart pounded in his chest as he sat there wordlessly while the rain fell upon them, wanting to close the gap between them once and for all, just like all of the times he had fantasized about, and he wasn’t sure if his heart was beating fast because of Sam, or because he was recovering from the frantic chase they had just ended.  Maybe it was a bit of both.

 

“You okay Nathan?”  Sam asked with a chuckle as Nathan’s blue eyes intently stared up at him.  “You didn’t hit your head or anything, right?”  He moved a hand to brush his fingers through his little brother’s damp locks, making sure that the back of Nathan’s head wasn’t injured from the fall.  When he pulled his hand away and didn’t see any blood, he breathed a sigh of relief.  If there was an injury, it was internal at least.  “Looks like you’re okay.  Anything else hurt?”

 

Nathan shook his head.  “Nah, I’m good,” he managed to force out, letting his eyes briefly drop to his brother’s lips when Sam looked him over.  “Just a little shaken up is all.  You sure you never played football before?”  He joked as he met his older brother’s concerned stare once again.  “That was some hit you know.”  He tilted his head and grinned.  “But you’re okay too, right?  Granted, I was the landing pad for you but…”  Nathan’s voice trailed off before giving a low chuckle.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Sam answered with a laugh of his own.  “Anyway, we should get going, who knows when those guys might come back, plus in case you haven’t noticed, it’s _raining_ ,” he said with a tilt of his head up towards the grey sky.  “We should get back to the Jeep, or at least get somewhere where it’s _dry_.  We’re both a mess too, and this rain isn’t gonna exactly help us out with that if we stay here too long.”  Sam pointed out matter-of-factly as he poked a finger at a large mud stain on Nathan’s chest.  “So let me just get up off of you so we can get out of here.”

 

As Sam started to move, Nathan realized that his window of opportunity to let his brother know about his true feelings was rapidly closing on him.  He wasn’t sure _when_ he’d get another chance, or if he’d ever have enough nerve to take action, forcing himself to continue keeping those feelings tamped down and under control.  But he didn’t really _want_ to keep his feelings for his big brother a secret anymore, he had to know if maybe somehow, Sam felt the same way.  Even if he was afraid that revealing how he felt would mean losing his brother forever.  Having lost fifteen years of his life was bad enough, Nathan didn’t know if he could take losing Sam for the rest of it.  Fear and doubt swirled inside of him as Nathan made a quick decision and threw an arm around Sam’s back, keeping him pinned down on the ground with him.  “Actually, I kind of want to stay here for a little while longer,” he murmured, trying to convince Sam the best he could.  “It’s uh, it’s nice down here.”

 

Sam just threw Nathan a confused look as he was prevented from getting up off the ground and was instead pulled in closer to his little brother.  “ _Nice?_ ”  He retorted with a laugh as he glanced down, bemused and completely thrown off by his brother’s actions.  “Look Nathan, it’s cold and pissing down rain, we’re both covered in mud and _blood_ , and the ground’s _only_ going to get muddier the wetter it gets.  What exactly about all of this is _nice_?”

 

Nathan mentally took in a breath to get up his nerve for what he was about to do.  _Here goes nothing_ , he thought as he wordlessly gave Sam his answer by craning his neck so that he could capture his big brother’s lips with his own.  The spark he instantly felt was undeniable when their lips connected, at least it was to him, and he hoped that Sam felt the same way too.

 

The last thing that Sam would have ever expected in response from his little brother was a _kiss_ , but there he was, with Nathan’s lips pressing on his own, and a muffled noise left his throat in response.  The immediate, rational thought screaming through his brain was to break the kiss, to demand of Nathan what the _hell_ he thought he was doing and to just _stop_.  But somehow, Sam just _couldn’t_.  He’d secretly wanted it just as much as it appeared that Nathan had, if not _more_ , but being the protective big brother that he always was, he made sure to keep those particular feelings locked down.  Never mind that it was _wrong_ , but at that moment, it felt anything _but_.  Plus who was he kidding, his morality was never his strong point anyway.  Except when it came to Nathan.  So despite the moral crisis going on inside of him, Sam gave in, and allowed a hand to slide behind his little brother’s head as he kissed Nathan back.

 

When Nathan felt his older brother first tense but then relax and actually _return_ the kiss, he felt like his heart was soaring sky high.  Since he had the okay, he kissed Sam harder and more forcefully, moving a hand up to clutch at his brother’s shirt so that he could pull him in closer.  He could taste the lingering flavor of cigarettes on Sam’s lips, but he didn’t care, because he wanted more, and _needed_ to taste more of his older brother.  Nathan got brave, and opened his mouth slightly while giving a tilt of his head, hoping that Sam would take the hint that he was giving him.

 

Nathan’s kisses got a little more aggressive, and Sam easily kept up with him, returning them with just as much force, if not more.  So when his little brother indicated that he wanted _more_ , Sam could only oblige, cupping the back of Nathan’s neck as he delved in, sliding his tongue into his brother’s warm, waiting mouth.  And it was sinfully better than he ever _thought_ it could be.  If they were actually _doing_ this, there was no reason to half-ass it; might as well go in all the way.

 

The taste of Sam flooded his mouth as their tongues connected, and Nathan couldn’t help himself from giving a little groan in response to it.  He could feel himself starting to get heated as they continued to meld mouths, but the ground was also starting to get wetter and more uncomfortable the longer they stayed down there.  His clothes were soaked to the bone, and he was pretty sure that Sam was in the same situation.  Eventually Nathan broke the kiss between them out of necessity, and he glanced up at his older brother with flushed crimson cheeks.  “I… Wow…” He managed to get out with a pant of breath, still aware of _how_ close Sam was to him.  “You don’t know _how_ long I’ve waited to do that.”

 

Sam chuckled a little breathlessly at Nathan’s words as he finally backed off to give his brother some more room.  “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to do that either,” he said a little sheepishly while dragging a hand through his wet hair, which was now plastered to his head.  Squinting up towards the heavy sky that looked like it wasn’t going to let up anytime soon, he continued on.  “But how about we talk about this _later_.  At least, not while we’re getting soaked in this weather.”  Sam got up from the muddy ground and reached out a hand towards Nathan with a small smile.  “Plus we’ve still got some clues to find.”

 

Nathan nodded as he grabbed onto Sam’s hand and allowed his older brother to help him up to standing.  “Yeah okay, later,” he agreed as he met his brother’s warm, hazel eyes.  Sam hadn’t ever lied to him _much_ , so there was no reason for him to _not_ trust his words.  “Maybe after we find this treasure?”  He offered hopefully.  There was a _lot_ Nathan wanted to say, but he was rational enough to realize that it probably _wasn’t_ the time or place to discuss it.  The kiss was enough, for the moment.

 

“Of course,” Sam answered with a wink.  “But for now, let’s get back on the trail.  You know, the one that we were on before I knocked you over the edge?”  He said as he pointed up towards the ledge that they had inadvertently rolled over.  Which fortunately for the both of them, had a wooden perch jutting out above it.

 

“Good idea,” Nathan agreed as he tugged his grappling hook from its holster on his pants.  Swinging the rope, he commented, “I’ve got this one,” before tossing it towards the wooden plank.  As he secured the rope, he was thankful that it seemed like things weren’t going to be _weird_ between him and Sam after the kiss.  Of course, it also appeared that both he and his brother were good at hiding their feelings.  Maybe _too_ good at it.  Hopefully that would be something that would change eventually.  But for now, there was treasure to be found.  Together.


End file.
